


Song of Mortality

by Muramani



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Concept, Lost Song AU, M/M, draft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muramani/pseuds/Muramani
Summary: AU based on the concept of the anime Lost SongSet in fantasy medieval times, Lucifer is a minstrel gifted with the power of song kept isolated from all others in order to use his power the kingdom against his will. When he is appointed a dashing, brunette knight with crimson eyes to keep him company after many attempts to go outside, he falls deeply in love with said knight.When tragedy strikes and Lucifer loses his beloved and wishes for the world to feel his pain, he sings the song of Mortality. However, becoming immortal he now spends endless eternities repeating the evolution of life and seeing its end. He casts away his painful memories of his beloved and soon plans for the worlds end. When A young child appears soon after by the name of Sandalphon who mysteriously has the power of song.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)





	Song of Mortality

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I can't write well, otherwise I'd actually put effort into trying to write what may be an incredibly long AU.   
> So I'm putting this idea out there for you beautiful Lucisan writers <3

Cast:  
Finis - Lucifer  
Rin - Sandalphon  
Leobolt - Also Sandalphon(Past)  
Allu & Monica - Hal & Mal  
Al - Gran & Lyria  
Bazra - Beelzebub  
Pony - Michael/Katalina  
Rudo - Belial  
Corte - Gabriel?  
Talgia - Shiva/Uriel?  
Mel - Raphael?

Others from WMTSB could be worked in I'm sure but just basing on what cast exists.


End file.
